Conventionally, there is generally used a pulse health appliance which performs treatments such as stimulation of muscles (EMS: electrical muscle stimulation), promotion of a flow of lymph, a recovery from fatigue, and the like by contacting electrodes to a desired portion of the human body and passing a weak pulse current to the electrodes.
Such a pulse health appliance is known having various types of electrode shapes depending on a treating method, an object portion and the like, and there is also proposed a pulse health appliance which has electrodes respectively attached to the palms of a pair of gloves and connected to a control section including a power supply through wiring. Such gloves with electrodes are put on both hands and touched with a space between them to a portion to be treated, and a weak current is passed between the electrodes disposed on the respective gloves to perform treatments.